docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of New Jersey history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of New Jersey. History of New Jersey, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of New Jersey in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of New Jersey]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in New Jersey|21 counties of the State of New Jersey]] *Prehistory of New Jersey *Netherlands colony of Nieuw-Nederland, 1624–1664 **Bergen, New Netherland *Swedish colony of Nya Sverige, 1638–1655 *English Province of New-York, (1664) *English Province of New-Jersey, 1664–1673 *Third Anglo-Dutch War, 1672–1674 **Netherlands military government of Nieuw-Nederland, 1673–1674 **Treaty of Westminster of 1674 *English Province of East Jersey 1674–1688 *English Province of West Jersey 1674–1688 *English Dominion of New-England in America, 1688–1689 *English Province of East Jersey 1689–1702 *English Province of West Jersey 1689–1702 *English Province of New-Jersey 1702–1707 *British Province of New-Jersey, 1707–1776 **King George's War, 1740–1748 ***Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle of 1748 **French and Indian War, 1754–1763 ***Treaty of Paris of 1763 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **New York and New Jersey campaign, July 3, 1776 – July 26, 1777 ***Battle of Trenton, December 26, 1776 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 *State of New Jersey since 1776 ***Eleventh state to ratify the Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union, signed November 26, 1778 **Third State to ratify the Constitution of the United States of America on December 18, 1787 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***New Jersey in the American Civil War **Grover Cleveland becomes 22nd President of the United States on March 4, 1885 **Grover Cleveland also becomes 24th President of the United States on March 4, 1893 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **Woodrow Wilson becomes 28th President of the United States on March 4, 1913 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of New Jersey, by region History of New Jersey, by subject *History of marriage in New Jersey See also *United States of America **State of New Jersey ***Outline of New Jersey *History of the United States **History of New Jersey ***History of slavery in New Jersey *Category:History of New Jersey **commons:Category:History of New Jersey New Jersey Category:History of New Jersey Category:New Jersey-related lists